


A Gift for You and Me

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Joysticks are amazing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: "I...I made this for you," he replied immediately, holding it out with a weary smile."Eager to hand it over, are you?" he teased gently, making his way into the parlor with the gift and Edward in tow. Oswald seated himself and made quick work of the ribbon. Tugging the box open, his eyes widened as he spotted the item inside, cheeks flushing pink as he hurriedly covered it again. "Goodness, Eddie, what is this?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.Edward made a very special present for his beloved Penguin, and he only hopes he didn't overstep.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	A Gift for You and Me

Edward sat in the warm parlour of Oswald's illustrious mansion, fingers twitching against a wrapped present. The bow that topped the gift was especially pleasing to run through his fingers, the purple silk soft and cool. 

He checked his watch again, Oswald was running late from city Hall. The itinerary stated that he had a meeting with the department heads and that it would end at five o'clock. That meant it would take him thirty-seven minutes to come uptown and out of Gotham, forty-three if there was traffic. 

He let out a breath of relief as the front door opened. Oswald entered with a deep sigh, ruffled and disheveled from the day. Edward tried to sit patiently and let Oswald come to him, but stood at the last moment and met Oswald at the parlour door, gift in hand.

"Edward!" he exclaimed, weary eyes alight with amusement. "You startled me, what are you doing pacing by the door?" Oswald asked, immediately eying the gift in his hands. "You have something for me?" 

"I...I made this for you," he replied immediately, holding it out with a weary smile. 

"Eager to hand it over, are you?" he teased gently, making his way into the parlor with the gift and Edward in tow. Oswald seated himself and made quick work of the ribbon. Tugging the box open, his eyes widened as he spotted the item inside, cheeks flushing pink as he hurriedly covered it again. "Goodness, Eddie, what is this?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I made it for you, it's based off a simple design and will sit in a pair of normal boxer-briefs. I...wanted you to be able to feel when you're inside me…" He looked down, fidgeting with his hands as he rapidly answered Oswald's question. 

"You made it?" he asked, curiosity overshadowing his naturally prudish nature as he opened the box again to inspect the gift a bit more closely. It was soft silicone, painted quite realistically to match Oswald's skin tone- he held it in his hand, looking it over with an expression of awe. 

Edward bit his lip and nodded. "Wasn't difficult once I made the proper mold. Though, I confess I may have been a bit selfish with the size," he flushed, looking at Oswald through lidded eyes. 

He smirked, lowering the item back into the box as he observed Edward's eager squirming. He rocked back and forth on his heels, his eyes had not met Oswald's once since he had opened the box. "Well I suppose you'll have to show me how to use it properly then~"

Edward's eyes lit up, a bright wide smile curling on his pink plush lips. "Now~?"

"Pour me a drink and follow me to the bedroom," he replied smoothly, admiring how the other man scrambled for the carafe of scotch.

After handing Oswald the drink, he followed behind Oswald, trying to temper his excitement by counting the steps up the stairs, down the hall, and into Oswald's master suite. One hundred and sixty-seven steps and he stopped at the foot of Oswald's bed, blushing at the visibly prepared restraints. 

He took the present from Oswald. He pushed him gently back toward the plush bed, smirking softly as Oswald struggled not to spill his drink as the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. He fell gracefully into a sitting position on the bed. Edward dropped to his knees between Oswald's spread thighs.

Oswald took a sip of his, watching with interest as Edward knelt before him. "I see you've made the bed for us~" 

"I was feeling inspired after I finished your gift. I thought you might enjoy having me at your mercy, Mr Mayor," he breathed, mouth teasing against the line of his zip. He pulled it down slowly, guiding Oswald's pants down his pale thighs. Very carefully Edward pulled his underpants, fingers teasing against the slick wetness he found there. "I cannot wait to suck your cock, my love." He slid the gift between his legs, allowing the bulbous base to rest between his soaked lips. The pale hardness jutted out pleasingly, and Edward was excited to see his design seemed to be holding in place. He pressed a gentle kiss against the head and looked up at Oswald.

It looked absolutely perfect nestled between his thighs, indistinguishable from the rest of his anatomy sticking out of his shorts. A smooth, rounded end rested comfortably against the swell of his clit, rubbing against his slick folds enticingly as Edward leaned forward to show him how the sensation translated from the phallus to himself. "Oh… well that's quite nice…" he gasped, intrigued by the presence of such a hefty cock between his legs. 

With a smirk, Edward wrapped his fingers around Oswald’s cock, looking up through a lustful gaze. "How does it feel~?" He began with a firm stroke. 

"Different- not bad different-" he stammered, pleased by how the motion of his hand rocked the apparatus against his clit accordingly, he could almost feel Edward's fingers around it. "The power of visual suggestion is certainly working." 

Edward leaned down and kissed along the hard line of Oswald's pretty cock. He was so happy to hear Oswald was enjoying his gift. Perhaps he ought to show him surprise number three. He reached his hand into his pocket while Oswald moaned, a flush suffusing the shorter man's cheeks. With the soft click of a button a the bulb of the cock pulsed to life against his clit. Vibration buzzed the cock in his hand as he stroked. 

"Oh god!" He clapped a hand over his mouth, hips immediately bucking against the sensation eagerly. "Eddie this is fantastic~" Oswald, who was ordinarily more stingy with his sounds, offered up several delightful moans of encouragement as the other man resumed the teasing treatment of his new cock. 

Another click and the buzzing ceased. He opened his mouth and lapped at the head of his cock lewdly. "Ahh, ahh, can't have you cumming too soon~"

"Sorry, it's my first time having a penis," he quipped with a sly smile, freckled cheeks burning pink as he watched his lover work between his legs. Oswald was fascinated by the sight, unable to tear his gaze away for even a moment. 

Slowly he sucked him down, enjoying the weight on his tongue. Logically he knew Oswald could not feel the swipe of his tongue along the underside of his cock, nor appreciate the vibrating moan from his throat, but God didn't it feel amazing to have Oswald stuff his mouth full? He pulled off with a slow drag, bouncing the head against his outstretched tongue. "I want you to fuck me, Oswald, please."

"G-gladly- do I need to… well how does it stay in place? Should I get one of my harnesses?" he asked shyly, eager at the prospect of penetrating Edward with this new cock. 

Edward snapped Oswald's underwear against his tummy and shook his head. His fingers helped to coax it through the hole, stroking it with a grin. "Feel secure?" 

"Hmm… yes I think so," he murmured, readjusting slightly before marvelling the firm erection he was now proudly displaying. "You did a fantastic job with this Eddie, I swear it almost feels like it's a part of me."

He stood and kissed his lover sweetly. "I'm glad you like it." He began to strip his clothing as Oswald settled against the bed. As he turned, bending at the waist to remove his pants, a flash of metal caught Oswald's eyes.

"What's that I saw there~?" he called out playfully, arranging the pillows around him comfortably as he watched Edward undress. 

"A fourth surprise~" he laughed playfully before jumping on the large bed next to his lover. 

"Mmm, I like that," he murmured, winding his hand around Edward's waist to play at the end of the plug with his fingertips teasingly. 

Edward dropped his head against Oswald's shoulder with a moan. "Nngh, I've been distracted by this all day…"

"You've been wearing it all day? Goodness Eddie, how long have you been planning this?" he purred, clearly quite aroused by the thought of his lover stuffed and waiting for him. 

"I knew I would finish it today," he murmured, fingers trailing along his cock. "But I've been planning this night since the project first began." The small round remote was hidden in the fingers of his other hand, with a grin he clicked the button, watching in glee as Oswald became rigid with pleasure. 

"I should have expected no less from the smartest man in Gotham," he praised between gasps of pleasure, eager for the next step in Edward's plan. 

"I was planning on using the straps, but there's something immensely erotic about me riding your fat cock~" 

"Please do, I'm curious to see how it feels inside you," he insisted, motioning for the other man to seat himself. 

He leaned down and kissed him hungrily before straddling Oswald's lap. He could feel the vibrations of Oswald’s cock against the metal plug inside him. He let out a filthy moan and ground down against him. 

"You'll have to take the plug out first," he teased, enjoying the other man's eager, addled mind. "Do you think the entire thing will fit? You've made me quite well endowed," Oswald giggled softly. 

"I admit I was feeling a bit ambitious," he laughed breathlessly. He clicked the vibrations off and reached behind himself to pull the plug from his greedy hole. His other hand mischievously played against Oswald's nipples, tweaking and twisting them as he groaned at the feeling of loss once the plug was freed. 

"Mmm, here let me get some lube…" Oswald murmured, pleased to find a tube out on the nightstand. He used a liberal amount, fascinated as he stroked his new cock. 

Edward situated himself above Oswald, chest constricting as he felt Oswald begin to breach him. "God, you're huge," he moaned, rolling his hips down against him.

"You have yourself to thank for that," he smirked, delighting in how the apparatus shifted against his clit and wet folds while the other man attempted to seat himself. 

He rolled his hips, head falling back in pleasure as he placed his hands against Oswald's chest as he began to grind. "You feel so fucking good, love."

"So do you…" he marveled, testing his own motion by rolling his hips to meet him. "This is fantastic Eddie~" 

He could feel every shift of Oswald's hips, the cock inside him stretching him and causing him to thrust down fully against him until he was fully seated. He breathed out with a trembling gasp, eyes rolling in pleasure 

"Oh my God, that's amazing," he praised, feeling the weight of his lover atop his hips and grinding against his aching clit. "How do you feel?" 

"So full," he replied with a moan. He rose, feeling the slick slide of Oswald's cock inside him before he fell with a cry as he was impaled once more. "God, you feel amazing!" He clicked the button again, then once more ensuring the vibrations thrumming against Oswald and inside himself accelerated to a more rapid pulse.

"Oh shit!" he gasped, writhing eagerly beneath the other man's long limbs as he did his best to focus on keeping his thrusts even. "I don't know how long I'll last like this~"

"Good, my love, I want you to come inside me." He sped his hips, fucking himself on Oswald's cock. He cried out as the vibrating cock brushed against his prostate. "Touch me, please." 

"Oh, yes yes, let me…" Oswald grasped his cock firmly, stroking in time to his thrusts. "I'm going to cum," he moaned, vibrations driving him mad. 

He clicked the button one last time, mouth falling open in a silent scream as the cock inside vibrated almost unbearably fast. Edward clenched around his lover, spilling over his hand in messy spurts with a cry of his name. Oswald thrusted up once or twice more with a desperate roll and came with a wet gush between his thighs. 

Edward collapsed against him and clicked the device off. He shivered and moaned as he came down from his high. Oswald, cheeks a deep red after cumming so hard, pet Edward's damp hair with trembling fingers, unable to speak for a few moments. 

With a low groan, Edward pulled himself off Oswald's cock and fell to his side, wrapping a long arm around his waist to pull him close. "Did you enjoy my present?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm sitting in nearly a puddle of my own cum, you tell me~" he quipped back, trying to shift out of the wet spot. "We'll need to clean up well tonight. I don't want to fall asleep this sticky…"

His comment fell on deaf ears as Edward let out a faint little snore, too exhausted to stay awake any longer. A flush of pride overcame Oswald as he pet his beloved's hair. He had tired Edward out to the point the other man was incapable of coherent speech! He had fucked Edward so thoroughly he had fallen asleep immediately. What a boost to the ego! And all because his darling little genius had gifted him with quite the prize cock. He shifted just enough to pull the undergarments and apparatus off before pulling up the covers over himself and his brilliant chief-of-staff. He wondered what other sinful delights were tucked away in that devious little mind. He could not wait to find out. 


End file.
